


Il dio del lago

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Gang Rape, Other, Parody, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Cinque avventurieri vengono catturati dagli abitanti di un villaggio per essere offerti in sacrificio al loro dio.





	Il dio del lago

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE!  
ATTENZIONE!!!!!  
ATTENZIONE!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Questa è una storia molto particolare e se la leggete lo fate a vostro rischio e pericolo! Poi non dite che non vi avevo avvisati. XD
> 
> C'è sesso non consensuale, quindi se gli stupri non vi piacciono non sentitevi obbligati a leggere.  
Ci sono dei tentacoli, quindi se il bestiality non vi piace non sentitevi obbligati a leggere!  
E, cosa più importante, c'è della parodia, qui! Per la precisione, la parodia del trashume più trash che si può trovare nei vari siti che pubblicano doujinshi. Quindi, ancora una volta, se è un avviso che vi fa torcere le budella non sentitevi obbligati a leggere!
> 
> Se invece queste cose vi piacciono quanto e più di una montagna di regali impacchettati sotto il vostro albero di Natale, allora benvenuti e godetevi questa piccola sciocchezzuola (piccola davvero eh, sia mai che vi aspettiate qualcosa di serio)! XDDDDD

Erano un gruppo di avventurieri come un altro, impegnati in una missione come un'altra. Erano in cinque, perché i gruppi troppo numerosi non erano adatti al loro tipo di lavoro: provateci voi a passare inosservati in mezzo a foreste pullulanti di mostri se siete in compagnia di venti o trenta persone. Lavoravano insieme da un anno, ormai, quattro uomini addestrati a combattere con diversi tipi di armi e un mago, perché non sopravvivi facendo l'avventuriero se non hai sempre un mago a portata di mano. Erano giovani, soprattutto il mago, belli e prestanti e non avevano mai avuto problemi a trovare dei compagni per la notte, né si erano mai fatti problemi a cercarli, a volte anche più di uno, e a volte uno solo per tutti. Tranne per il mago, il mago non partecipava mai a quei giochi.  
Quello che era successo in quel villaggio, però, era decisamente esagerato anche per loro!  
Erano arrivati lì che era quasi sera e Gil, il più esperto di loro, quello che era un po' il fratello maggiore di tutti, aveva affittato delle stanze in una taverna poco costosa ma pulita, con l'intenzione di ripartire l'indomani mattina. Trevor aveva ordinato da bere e da mangiare e Kivan e Roran, i gemelli, avevano iniziato ad amoreggiare con chiunque suscitasse il loro interesse mentre Anian, il mago, stava in disparte ma li osservava con un sorriso divertito. Tutto come al solito, insomma. Quindi, come avevano fatto a ritrovarsi in quella situazione?  
Era chiaro che il loro cibo e le loro bevande erano stati drogati, perché nessuno di loro ricordava di essersi addormentato. Così, quando si erano svegliati, non avevano capito perché erano in riva a un lago, nudi, legati e circondati da almeno un centinaio di uomini. Fu quello che sembrava il capo villaggio a dar loro tutte le informazioni di cui riteneva avessero bisogno.  
A quanto sembrava, una volta all'anno in quel villaggio veniva svolta una particolare cerimonia. Cinque uomini dovevano svolgere la funzione di sacrificio e, in genere, toccava a cinque prigionieri o, nei casi più estremi, a cinque abitanti scelti a caso tramite estrazione a sorte, ma quell'anno loro erano arrivati proprio al momento giusto, come se fosse un segno del destino, e tutti avevano deciso di approfittarne, data la mancanza di prigionieri da poter utilizzare in quel particolare periodo. La cerimonia si svolgeva sempre in maniera molto semplice. I sacrifici sarebbero stati scopati da tutti gli abitanti lì presenti per tre giorni e tre notti. All'alba del quarto giorno sarebbe stato invece il dio del lago a possederli.  
Perciò eccoli l', i nostri cinque avventurieri, legati, ricoperti di sperma che in parte era anche il loro e tanto aperti da poter ricevere anche un braccio muscoloso senza sentire più il minimo dolore. Anian era stato il primo a cedere, ma era stato presto seguito da tutti gli altri, perché andava bene essere fieri e valenti combattenti, ma farsi scopare da decine e decine di persone, senza sosta, per tre giorni e tre notti, avrebbe fiaccato la volontà di chiunque. Quindi sì, il sesso era diventato piacevole e loro si sentivano un po' delle puttane, ma chi non lo sarebbe diventato al posto loro?  
Tuttavia, erano convinti che quel supplizio stesse per finire. L'alba del quarto giorno già si intravedeva all'orizzonte e presto il dio del lago avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa per reclamare il suo sacrificio. I cinque non sapevano bene cosa aspettarsi, ma quello che venne fuori dalle acque era qualcosa che andava molto al di là di qualunque possibilità avessero mai preso in considerazione negli ultimi tre giorni. Un calamaro. Un calamaro gigante. Un calamaro così grande che il piccolo tempio del villaggio, al confronto, era poco più di una cuccia per cani.  
E quando quel mostro fece emergere dall'acqua cinque dei suoi tentacoli, i nostri avventurieri non ebbero nemmeno la forza di gridare per implorare pietà. Perché era chiaro che quegli affari li avrebbero sfondati e che non avevano nessuna possibilità di sopravvivere a quello che sarebbe successo.  
Con loro grande sorpresa, invece, quei cosi non li uccisero. Li sfondarono, però, questo sì. Per quanto fossero ricoperti di una sostanza che li rendeva scivolosi e che era il probabile motivo per il quale non sentivano troppo dolore, erano comunque grossi come le cosce di un gigante obeso, e i giganti avevano cosce molto grosse. Ed erano anche lunghi. Molto lunghi. E grosso e lungo, in quello specifico caso, non erano esattamente una benedizione.  
Tutti e cinque videro con orrore i tentacoli muoversi al loro interno. Oh, li sentirono anche, ed era naturale, perché è impossibile non sentire una cosa come quella che fa avanti e indietro dal tuo buco. Ma avevano messo in conto di sentire, era da tre giorni che sentivano di essere scopati. Quello che li sconvolse fu vederlo, perché i movimenti dei tentacoli erano chiaramente visibili attraverso l'addome di ciascuno di loro. E più il tempo passava più quelli arrivavano in profondità nel loro intestino, e più avanzavano più le loro pance si deformavano.  
Quella bestia, tra l'altro, non pareva avere nessun problema di eiaculazione precoce, perché quel tormento andò avanti fino a che il sole fu bello alto nel cielo. Passarono ore prima che finisse ma, a un certo punto, finalmente finì. Fu a quel punto che i nostri cinque avventurieri iniziarono a gridare.  
I tentacoli non variarono in nessun modo la loro velocità o il modo in cui affondavano dentro di loro, continuarono così come avevano fatto per ore, solo che a ogni affondo avevano iniziato a riversare qualcosa dentro di loro. Ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a che non si furono svuotati del tutto. Solo a quel punto uscirono dai loro corpi.  
E così, come era finita, ricominciò. Perché quel mostro aveva altri cinque tentacoli da usare. E quei cosi li riempirono di nuovo un istante dopo che i precedenti li avevano lasciati vuoti, e di nuovo si mossero avanti e indietro dentro di loro, arrivando ancora più in profondità degli altri. Solo che a quel punto le loro pance gonfi di sperma di calamaro avevano iniziato a fare male, e quei movimenti al loro interno non facevano che peggiorare la situazione.  
I cinque urlarono per ore, finché anche questi tentacoli non iniziarono a svuotarsi dentro di loro. E a quel punto fu troppo da sopportare, tanto che non ebbero più nemmeno la forza di gridare. Quando i tentacoli si mossero per uscire dai loro corpi martoriati, e questa volta definitivamente, le loro pance erano così grandi che sembravano quelle di donne incinte di otto gemelli.  
Fu allora che iniziò l'ultima fase del rituale. Alcuni degli abitanti del villaggio si erano avvicinati loro con quelle che sembravano delle enormi vasche e, nel momento stesso in cui i tentacoli lasciarono liberi i loro buchi spalancati come crateri, ne misero una sotto ciascuno di loro. Il seme di calamaro uscì dai loro intestini in spruzzi potenti, che li spinsero a gridare di nuovo con tutto il fiato che avevano in corpo, e che fecero anche raggiungere loro l'ennesimo orgasmo della giornata, e andò a riempire le vasche fino all'orlo.  
Una volta che gli abitanti del villaggio si furono accertati che i cinque sacrifici si fossero svuotati anche dell'ultima goccia del prezioso seme, le vasche vennero portate via e loro furono finalmente slegati. Il capo villaggio li ringraziò sentitamente per la collaborazione e, mentre alcune persone portavano loro i vestiti e gli averi di cui li avevano privati ormai quattro giorni prima, spiegò loro che il seme del dio del lago era un fertilizzante miracoloso che permetteva loro di avere raccolti abbondanti da ormai centinaia di anni. Raccontò anche che il loro dio era molto timido e che non concedeva il suo seme a meno che non potesse svuotarsi dentro degli uomini, le donne erano escluse perché non gli piacevano, perché lo imbarazzava far vedere agli altri quando usciva. Dopodiché li invitò a tornare a trovarli in futuro e se ne andò con tutti i suoi compaesani, lasciandoli lì nudi, doloranti, completamente esausti e decisamente umiliati.  
Restarono in quel posto fino alla mattina dopo, incapaci di muoversi. All'alba si alzarono con fatica, si rivestirono alla meno peggio e si allontanarono da quel villaggio di pazzi e dal loro dio pervertito. Nessuno di loro parlò mai più dell'accaduto, ma quando Anian suggerì che quello di avventurieri non fosse un lavoro adatto a loro gli altri si trovarono subito d'accordo con lui.  
Ora, a distanza di qualche anno, sono tra gli uomini più ricchi, e soddisfatti in tutti i sensi, dell'intero Regno. Si dice che perfino il Re e i principi suoi figli siano tra i clienti abituali della loro casa di piacere, e che apprezzino i loro buchi molto più di quelli di tutti gli altri cortigiani alle loro dipendenze.


End file.
